Unforgiven (2015)
Unforgiven (2015) was a pay-per-view event produced by ProJaked and took place on September 27th 2015 Build-up In the aftermath of Summerslam, there were new World Tag Team champions in Scott Steiner and Goldberg aka the Two Man Power Trip. After the World's Largest Underdogs had imploded, there was a need for new contenders for the new champs. After giving the Vaudevillians and the team of Chris Hero and Corey Graves non-title matches with the idea that a victory for either team would earn them a title match, Steiner and Goldberg remained without a contender. So 13 days before Unforgiven, a 4 man elimination match took place in which the winner would get a shot at the titles with his chosen partner. And in one of the series' most surprising upsets, Rob Van Dam, who had never won a match before, managed to pull off a victory, securing the title shot for him and his chosen partner Jeff Hardy. When Steiner and Goldberg took care of another tag team 6 days before Unforgiven though, Air Boom, it seemed as if the champs had all of the momentum heading into the match. At Night of Champions, Randy Orton lost the Intercontinental championship to Kevin Steen in a surprise. With Orton not getting a rematch, a new contender was needed. And along came a man who surprised many by his actions. Ryback won a 4 man elimination match the following week, then proceded to join the Next Big Things and start on a warpath. Although Steen had defeated former World champion Cody Rhodes that same week, Ryback defeated the former World champion Austin Aries the following week while Steen was not on the show. Just when it seemed Ryback couldn't gain any more momentum over Steen, he then pinned him in a 6 man tag team match featuring the Next Big Things against the Motor City Machine Guns and Steen. However, 6 days before Unforgiven, both men lost a match to participants of the World title match at Unforgiven, Ryback to Ambrose and Steen to Lesnar, leaving everyone wondering who truly had the advantage. "Who could stop the One Percenters?" was a question that lingered over the ECW world, the team of Brodus Clay and Ethan Carter III remaining unstoppable after retaining their titles multiple times since winning them. Brodus defeated Razor Ramon with ease the ECW after Summerslam, then retained their titles against the Kingdom on Night of Champions. They seemed unstoppable, but another team emerged seemingly unstoppable as well as The Revolution, the team of James Storm and Drew McIntyre, defeated The Ascension and the Real Americans in consecutive weeks. The One Percenters proved they weren't to be outdone though, defeated The Ascension less than 2 weeks before Unforgiven. On the final ECW before Unforgiven however, the Revolution continued their surprise dominance by taking down the Kingdom and earning themselves a shot at the titles while causing many to believe that if anyone could take down the One Percenters, they could. To say the next match was interesting was an understatement. Triple H had become the new United States champion after defeating then champion Luke Harper at Night of Champions. Following that he defeated Chris Hero on Raw, but the week after went up against someone making their Raw debut, his long time "frenemy" Shawn Michaels and was defeated in that match. 13 days before Unforgiven, while HHH picked up a non-title win over Diesel, HBK won a match against Bobby Lashley to become the number 1 contender for HHH's US title. And while HBK defeated Daniel Bryan the week before Unforgiven, HHH lost a grueling match to the World champion Finn Balor, showing that Shawn Michaels had all of the momentum heading into that match. Finn Balor surprised the world by defeating Mark Henry at Summerslam to become the new WWE champion and after losing to Lesnar during the "Top Champions 3 way" match at Night of Champions, was given the World Heavyweight championship as part of the shakeup that happened after Night of Champions. Heading forward he needed a new challenger for his championship. And it came in the form of a man many knew outside of the ProJaked universe, but someone who was just making his debut to all of us. 13 days before Unforgiven, a 6 man battle royal took place and none other than John Cena debuted and won the whole thing, giving him a shot at Finn Balor's World title at Unforgiven. Balor, proving he wasn't worried about Cena though, had defeated Hideo Itami before that match and defeated the United States champion Triple H 6 days before Unforgiven, leading many to wonder whether it'd be the "indy darling" John Cena or the underdog champion Finn Balor walking out of Unforgiven with the gold. Emotions were definitely at an all time high as the ECW champion Seth Rollins found himself heading towards Unforgiven with a new challenger on the horizon. Despite losing at Night of Champions in the "Top Champions 3 way", he started a run of impressive victories on ECW, defeating The Miz, Matt Hardy, and Bram in consecutive weeks before a familiar face showed up in his life again, attacking him before and after his match with Bram. Cesaro had set his sights on the man he put out of action for quite some time and with a victory less than 2 weeks before Unforgiven that gave him a shot at the championship, everyone was waiting for that eventual confrontation in the ring. The Projaked Universe was given a taste of it when Rollins attacked Cesaro after his victory over Ultimo Dragon, which put Ultimo on the shelf for a while, and when Cesaro returned the favor attacking Rollins after his victory over the Undertaker. People were split on who'd win at Unforgiven, but one thing was for sure, they were going to tune in and find out. After Summerslam, people were stunned. There was a new World champion, but it wasn't Ultimo Dragon. It was the man who cashed in his Money in the Bank briefcase Brock Lesnar. And everyone expected a reign of complete dominance... until Night of Champions. After winning the "Top Champions 3 way" match, suddenly Dean Ambrose came out, cashed in his Money in the Bank contract, and won the now WWE championship due to the trade that had happened. However, Cody Rhodes refused to allow himself to be taken out of the title picture and demanded to be involved in the World title match at Unforgiven, attacking Lesnar backstage the following week, then going to a double countout with Lesnar the week after. Meanwhile Lesnar made his intentions clear on coming after Ambrose and the title as well by "brushing off" the attack by Cody and showing up at the end of the night to spear Ambrose off of the stage. With a 4 way match happening 9 days before Unforgiven to determine the #1 contender, after Austin Aries and Randy Orton had been eliminated, Ambrose came down and laid out Lesnar and Cody, leaving the Smackdown GM no choice but to make a triple threat match for the WWE title at Unforgiven between the three. Two nights before Unforgiven, all three men picked up singles victory, Cody over Orton, Ambrose over Ryback, and Lesnar over Intercontinental champion Steen, leaving everyone wondering just who was going to come out on top at Unforgiven. Results Aftermath After the show, more shakeups begin to happen in the ProJaked Universe as the now former WWE champion Dean Ambrose went to Raw, the nWo appeared on ECW, and the Next Big Things started to gain more momentum on Smackdown. Chaos ensued and made things even more interesting heading into No Way Out the following month.